


Mile High Club

by Sky_High



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Airplane, F/F, London, Mile High Club, Steamy hotel room, dinner date, frequent flyer Nicole/flight attendant Waverly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_High/pseuds/Sky_High
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole is a frequent flyer on flight attendant Waverly's route. There is really not more plot than that.</p><p>Edit: due to popular demand and a conveniently flexible deadline at work, I added another chapter. Still not really much of a plot, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before any of you feel the need to comment on my complete disregard for reality, I want to say, that I very well know that this story does not in any way shape or form depict the day to day reality of flight attendants nor does it represent how they do their jobs (if they want to keep them).  
> They are hard working individuals who have my utmost respect for all they do.
> 
> That being said, I had this idea and I didn't want to let it pass me by.
> 
> This is the first thing I've written in literally years—and I'm not saying that for preventional pity. Just to let you know why it's a bit rough around the edges.

‘She's back,’ Chrissy whispered in Waverly's ear as they were standing at the plane entrance welcoming their guests. Waverly let her eyes wander along the queue of people waiting to board. And there she was, red hair and all. Washed out jeans and a simple white t-shirt and she looked better than anyone should be allowed to look. It was all Waverly could do not to stare.

The first time she had boarded one of Waverly's flights, she had immediately felt drawn to the gorgeous woman. Her self-confidence and radiant smile made Waverly weak in the knees. Chrissy had made fun of her for the whole flight for being so flustered. Waverly had recovered and even flirted back a little but whatever she did or said, Nicole had a comeback that would throw her off balance.  
That was four months ago. Ever since then, the redhead had flown from Toronto to London and back every month. She still made her nervous but that never kept Waverly from flirting back.

When Nicole Haught boarded the plane she greeted Waverly with a quiet ‘hi’ and a brilliant smile before moving to her seat. As usual, Waverly had to remember how to breathe but managed a squeaky, ‘Welcome back on board’. From the corner of her eye she observed Nicole in what she now recognised as her pre-flight routine. She would put her luggage in the overhead compartment, put in her earplugs and close her eyes. She always took the aisle seat.

Waverly wondered if she had the same routine on other flights. Did she even fly elsewhere with such regularity? Waverly felt a pang of jealousy. What if there was another flight attendant just as smitten on another route? She was brought back to reality by Chrissy's elbow to her ribs.  
‘Quit staring and get the passenger manifest,’ she whispered.

Waverly did as she was told and soon enough they were moving through the rows to make sure seatbelts were closed and luggage was in its appropriate place. She half wished Nicole would forget to buckle her seatbelt at least once, so she could do it for her and maybe whisper something dirty into her ear meanwhile; if she had the guts. However, all she got to do is tap her on the shoulder to get her attention and tell her to put away all electronic devices.

When the plane had reached altitude the cabin crew got ready for their little inflight-safety-dance. Waverly could feel Nicole’s eyes on her and it made her feel even more ridiculous than she already did with her fake smile and demonstrating how to unbuckle a seatbelt. Waverly decided it was time to turn things around and make Nicole squirm in her seat. On cue she looked straight at Nicole and suggestively demonstrated how the life vest could be inflated by blowing into the mouthpiece. Nicole's mouth hung open, her ears were turning bright red.

When Waverly came by with the beverage cart she saw that Nicole had gotten lucky and had a row to herself. She was casually leaning against the wall of the plane with her one of her legs stretched out on the two other seats and the other slightly bent, completely engrossed in a book. Her effortless good looks got Waverly every time.  
‘Anything to drink? You looked like your mouth was a little dry back there’ Waverly asked. Nicole looked up and smiled. Waverly wasn't sure how anyone could have such a dazzling smile.  
‘The usual?’ Nicole asked and Waverly just nodded, grabbing a plastic cup to fill it half and half with cola and orange juice before handing it over.  
When Nicole took it from her, their fingers touched. Waverly lived for these moments. Every time she got a chance to feel Nicole hands her whole body came alive and from the looks of it, she wasn't the only one who felt that way. In these moments, however short, Nicole seemed to lose all her bravado and confidence before she could gather her wits again. ‘Thank you. You're a life saver.’  
‘If you need more instructions with your safety vest, let me know and I'll make sure to demonstrate again,’ Waverly smirked. She liked that she had an effect on Nicole too. So far Nicole had been the only one to somewhat keep her cool. Waverly had been busy being flustered. She didn't know where her sudden confidence came from but she liked it. Their little moment was ruined by the man in the row behind Nicole when he impatiently cleared his throat.

Food was served by another member of the cabin crew while Waverly was dealing with a difficult passenger complaining about nothing. Nicole could see them but there was no way she would hear what they were saying. It was clear to anyone with eyes though, that Nicole looked at Waverly like a love sick puppy while pushing around the airplane food on her tray. She had a different kind of hunger that was mirrored in her eyes.

‘I hope you know how ridiculous you're being,’ Chrissy said when they both happened to be back in the galley at the same time for once.  
‘What do you mean?’ Waverly asked.  
’Don't play coy with me. I've been watching you for months now and I've been watching her. If there were any more sexual tension between the two of you, the flight would need to be R rated. You have seven hours left to invite her for a date or whatever when we land. If you won't do it, I'll do it for you!’  
Waverly's mouth opened and closed like a fish's out of water.  
‘She's right, you know. It's getting ridiculous,’ another flight attendant said before reacting to the Passenger Bother Light, sighing deeply at the prospect of having to deal with that customer again.  
Chrissy left Waverly to get back to work but Waverly knew that Chrissy wasn't kidding. She took a deep breath and began to formulate a plan in her head.

Two hours later, almost all passengers were asleep or engrossed in movies with headphones on. Waverly was walking along the aisles pretending to look for passengers who might need help something, when in fact all she was doing was trying to get her erratic heartbeat under control. She put on a determined expression and walked straight for Nicole.  
When Nicole noticed the movement and looked up, she gave Waverly a concerned look. She wasn't used to Waverly not smiling at her. She was about to say something when Waverly grabbed her hand, pulled her up and with her towards the front of the plane. Her other she signalled for Nicole to be quiet and she complied without hesitation.

Waverly knew she was risking her job but Chrissy was right, if she didn't do anything right about now, she would snap in half from wanting Nicole so badly. She pushed the redhead into the first class lavatory and with a quick glance at her surroundings she followed and locked the door.  
‘Waverly, what…’ Nicole whispered but was cut off by Waverly's lips on hers. Waverly was no friend of sappy romance novels but they might have a point after all. This kiss was life altering. Soft, yet demanding, tender, yet hungry for more. Waverly felt more than a little dizzy but there was no way that would stop her from continuing. She’d never kissed lips so soft and and never played with a tongue so skilled.  
Her hands were running through Nicole's silky hair and she could feel Nicole's hands on her wrists as if she were afraid that Waverly would take her hands away again.

When they parted, both of them were breathing heavily. Waverly found Nicole's eyes with hers and got lost in them. Nicole's hand came up to her face and softly stroked her cheek with her thumb.  
‘Are you sure?’ Nicole whispered. She was very well aware the risk Waverly was taking by doing this. Waverly didn't answer with words. She reclaimed Nicole's lips with an urgency she'd not known before. Her hands found their way under Nicole's t-shirt and she raked her fingernails down Nicole's shoulder blades before cupping her breasts over her bra. The redhead swallowed a moan, hyper aware of the fact that the lavatory walls were practically made from paper. As much as she wanted this, she didn't want to get Waverly into trouble.

Waverly felt Nicole's nimble fingers unbuttoning her blouse and not wasting any time, she promptly pushed her bra up to free her breasts. Nicole broke their kiss and hungrily bent down to suck on Waverly's nipple. Waverly steadied herself with a hand on the wall. Even considering that all of this was happening in cramped space, it was gearing up to be one of the best experiences she'd ever had.  
She pulled Nicole back up for more kissing. Because she just loved the way Nicole tasted and because it was easier to muffle moans that absolutely couldn't be suppressed. She felt Nicole's hands fumble with the button and zipper of her uniform trousers and before she knew it Nicole's fingers had found their aim. Waverly bit down Nicole's shoulder to keep from screaming out with pleasure. ‘Wow, Waverly, you're so w…’ Nicole whispered into Waverly's ear but her words got stuck when she felt Waverly's fingers push past her undies.  
‘You too,’ Waverly smirked.  
It was a feat of balance and, frankly, strength. Waverly felt Nicole's arm around her waist, keeping her standing, while Waverly pressed her hands against Nicole's back in an effort to be closer to her.

Waverly couldn't believe how good Nicole made her feel. There was no room for movement and Waverly hated that every one of Nicole's sounds had to be silenced. She would have loved to hear her moan and scream her name. But she would have to be content with it for now and redoubled her efforts.

Despite all restrictions Waverly was close to losing her mind. Nicole's breath was heavy next to her ear. There was the occasional nip at the sensitive skin below her ear but other than that both of them had given up on anything else but somehow keeping up their frantic finger movements. They were both so far gone that it cost them all of their concentration to even keep their knees from buckling underneath them.

Soon enough, she heard Nicole's breathing become concerningly irregular, much like her own. It was harder and harder to uphold her rhythm with Nicole's hips jerking the way they were.  
‘Let go. I've got you,’ Nicole whispered, barely audible, before pressing her lips against Waverly's. And for a good reason. Waverly came undone right there and then, Nicole not far behind. They were moaning into each other's mouths hoping the other people were sleeping deeply enough to not hear anything.

When they had somewhat calmed down, Waverly found Nicole's eyes and got lost in them again. Despite the pitiful whimper of protest, she withdrew her fingers and brought them up to her lips, watching Nicole's eyes get bigger and bigger as she licked them clean.  
‘I want more of you,’ she Nicole said, her voice raspy.  
‘Not here,’ Waverly answered. Nicole knew her answer held a promise and pressed another kiss to Waverly's lips, faintly tasting herself.  
‘Soon,’ Nicole insisted and Waverly just nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly meet up for dinner and something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because some of you seem to have liked the first chapter, that was supposed to be a one-shot, I have now sat down to write another chapter for you.
> 
> I hope you like it and I'd be delighted to read what you think of it.

Nicole was sitting in her hotel bed overlooking London as it just woke up from its nightly slumber. Sunrises always came with the promise of something new. Everything seemed calm and quiet. It seemed like everything Nicole wasn't. She was still reeling from the personal in-flight entertainment Waverly had granted her. She was torn between wanting to cling to Waverly's scent on her and being sensible and washing the germ ridden airplane air off her body.  
Reason won.

Usually, Nicole came to London, enjoyed the city while she did her job and flew back. This time it was different, though. She felt alone. Those few minutes with her favourite flight attendant had made her feel something she hadn't felt before and the absence of it was painful.

Thank goodness for small mercies, Nicole only had a few meetings today. Jet lag and lack of sleep always made it so much harder to focus on really important things. Her evening was free and while she usually relished in that, today it felt suffocating.

Nicole took the jacket she had dropped on the bed earlier, to hang it on the coat rack. She stuck her hand in the pocket to retrieve her phone, when she felt something else. Paper.

Suddenly disinterested in potentially missed calls, she put the phone on the desk and unfolded the little piece of paper.  
’Is it ‘soon’ yet?‘ was scribbled in perfectly neat handwriting. Underneath there was a phone number.  
Nicole's heart jumped wildly in her chest. Waverly's phone number!

Nicole's first instinct was to immediately call Waverly but she realised the woman had just gotten off work and was probably sleeping. Not yet, later. Soon.

Her first of the day meeting dragged on for what felt hours. Nicole took a discreet look at her watch and saw that it was only 45 minutes since they had started. It would easily be another 45 minutes before Nicole could get out of here. She truly loved her job but the meeting part was just too dull for her sometimes.

When lunch time finally arrived, Nicole excused herself before anyone could ask her to join them and went outside for some fresh air and a stroll along the river. The sky was grey and it was windy, it would probably rain in a few minutes but Nicole didn't care. She took out her phone and sent Waverly a text message, in case she was still asleep.

‘Is tonight soon enough?’

‘Not really, but I'll take it,’ came the immediate reply. It almost seemed like Waverly had waited by her phone for Nicole to contact her.

‘Dinner, 7pm, I'll pick you up?’

‘Sounds perfect. No picking up though, I'm at an Airport Hotel. I'll be wherever you want me to be at 7’

Nicole grinned at her phone. Her was heart thumping fiercely at the thought of seeing Waverly in a less confined environment.  
‘I'll text you the name and the address later. Gotta get back to work now,’ Nicole typed and with a spring in her step went back inside to face the next meeting in a much better mood.

Later that evening, in her hour of second guessing herself, Nicole worried just about everything. Should she have gone with a fancier restaurant? What if Waverly didn't like the food? What if Waverly had food allergies? What if Waverly didn't show up?

‘Take a deep breath, Nicole. It's going to be alright. You're fully dressed, you look good and you know the food is great too. That's more important than fancy. It's going to be just fine,’ the redhead stared in the mirror and hoped her little pep talk would help.

Taking a deep breath, she rang up the receptionist with the request to call her a cab before she went downstairs to get on the way.

She arrived five minutes early, just as she liked. It calmed her down to know that she was on time and everything was the way it's supposed to be. She went in to claim the table she had booked earlier and was offered a nice table for two by the window. What she loved most about London was that nobody even blinked twice at her name. The pronunciation usually didn't allow for any of the obvious wordplay.

Nicole was ripped from her thoughts by the most beautiful creature she'd ever laid eyes on. Waverly had her hair braided over one shoulder and had opted for high waisted jeans with the softest looking, loosely knitted jumper. For a few seconds, Nicole completely forgot that time had only stopped for her. Waverly sat down and clearly enjoyed the effect she had on Nicole.  
‘You look absolutely gorgeous,’ Nicole finally managed, blushing profusely. She reprimanded herself for making a complete fool of herself.  
‘You don't look too shabby yourself,’ Waverly smirked.  
Nicole took a deep breath and gathered her wits about her. This was ridiculous, she had flirted with this woman before.

‘When did you slip your number into my pocket?’  
‘You fell asleep for a few hours, remember?’  
Nicole nodded, she remembered. Waverly had brought her a blanket and put her jacket in the overhead compartment for her.  
‘Sneaky.’  
‘Oh, but you know just how sneaky I am,’ Waverly said and winked.

Before Nicole could say anything, they were interrupted by one of the waiting staff to take their order. As soon as she was gone, Nicole was lost in everything that was Waverly Earp.  
‘I feel we're doing this the wrong way round,’ Nicole said.  
‘You mean you don't usually fuck someone in an airplane lavatory before you take them out to dinner?’ Waverly said, putting on her most innocent face, while watching Nicole almost choking on her wine.

‘Yeah, something like that,’ Nicole said between coughs, ‘You didn't get into trouble, did you?’  
Waverly shook her head and lightly blushed at the memory of Chrissy pretending to be rid of the absolute terror that was a sexually charged Waverly Earp.  
‘So what do you usually do, when you're not seducing flight attendants?’ Waverly asked.  
‘First of all, flight attendant, singular, and I'm a security consultant for a company based in Toronto with offices in London amongst others. But I assume you had the second part figured out already,’ Nicole answered and couldn't help but smile at the way Waverly looked at her. She was genuinely interested in her. It felt good.

‘So you fly around the planet helping others figure out their security issues,’ Waverly said.  
‘Yes, amongst other things. But what about you? How did you become a flight attendant?’ Nicole wanted to know everything about Waverly. There was absolutely nothing she wouldn't want to hear.

‘I grew up in a very small town near Calgary. As a little girl, I always dreamt of seeing the world one day. This just seemed like the logical choice. And as stressful as it is, it's absolutely worth it.’  
‘How does one become a security consultant? Is it a requirement to look as hot as you or is that just what I get from watching too many spy movies?’ Waverly asked as she took a bite of her food.

‘I started off as a cop, and…’  
‘Wait, with a proper uniform and the whole shebang?’ Waverly interrupted and Nicole could see that her imagination had just shifted into overdrive. Good to know.  
She put on her most dazzling smile and, in her cop-voice, said, ‘Most certainly, Ma'am. There is a strict dress code with the RCMP and I almost always followed it to the letter.’  
Waverly raised one eyebrow. She wondered which stories were hidden behind the ’almost’.  
‘I still have it,’ Nicole winked.  
Waverly broke into a grin. She'd love to see Nicole in her uniform and then get her out of it.

They kept an easy conversation going all evening, learning about each other and flirting back and forth. Occasionally, Nicole would put her hand over Waverly's on the table and stroke her with her thumb. She loved it, because every time she did it, Waverly seemed to lose her train of thought.

‘Would you like some dessert? We have an excellent double fudge chocolate cake tonight.’  
Nicole looked at Waverly and she returned her look with a certain glint in her eyes, sending a clear message.  
She looked back up at the staffer and asked for just the bill, please.  
Before either of them could speak, the woman was back with it  
.  
Waverly reached for her purse but Nicole was too fast and had already paid and tipped before she could say a thing.  
‘I invited you, remember?’ Nicole said.  
‘So you did. I didn't expect you to pay, though. Thank you,’ Waverly said as they exited the restaurant.

They were standing on the pavement, looking at each other. Neither of them wanted to speak.  
Waverly pulled Nicole down for a kiss and that was it. The world crumbled around them and they were the only people left in the whole universe. Nothing would ever pull Nicole in more than those perfectly shaped lips. She wondered what would happen if they just refused to stop. Waverly seemed to have similar thoughts.

However, their romantic thoughts were interrupted by the weather. Thick, heavy drops fell on them and contrary to whatever romantic movies proclaimed, London rain was cold even in summer and the wind didn't help either.

Nicole broke the kiss and pulled them under the awning of the restaurant before ordering a cab to pick them up.

Five minutes later, they scrambled into the warm and dry interior of the car and Nicole took one look at Waverly to confirm that she was thinking the same thing. She gave the cab driver the name of her hotel and off they went.

They didn't speak, but had their fingers playfully intertwined on the back seat. Occasionally, they looked up into each other’s eyes. But Nicole had to look away after a few moments every time. Looking at Waverly meant her heat beat would speed up and her breath would follow suit and soon enough she knew she'd snap from the desire she was feeling for the other woman.

Waverly was fighting similar wars with herself. Looking at Nicole's dilated pupils and her chest rising and falling with heavy breaths gave her goosebumps. She wondered what this gorgeous woman would look like naked and falling to pieces beneath her.

When they pulled up at the hotel and the doorman opened the cab door for Waverly, umbrella at the ready, she realised for the first time where Nicole was staying. She saw Westminster Palace across the water and Big Ben standing tall. Holy shit, she must be pretty high in the food chain, if her company spent that kind of money on her hotel.

Before Waverly could come to more conclusions about Nicole, she had joined her in the lobby of the hotel. Nicole walked up to the reception and the receptionist handed her her keycard without Nicole needing to say anything. Apparently, she was here often enough for the staff to know her. He wished them a good night and went back to his business.

Nicole took Waverly's hand and smiled at her as she guided her towards the elevators. With a ding it arrived and the women stepped in, only having eyes for each other.

When the doors closed, Waverly licked her bottom lip and practically jumped Nicole. Their kiss was full of passion and desire. Nicole was wondering how a woman so tiny could have so much hunger and energy in her. She knew she was in for quite a ride. And it didn't bother her at all.

When the lift arrived, they were still kissing and not willing to stop it, they stumbled out not caring if there were any people around. One of Waverly's hands was on the back of Nicole's neck and the other pulling her closer by the belt loops.  
Nicole chanced a look at her surroundings, directing their stumbling towards the right door.

She broke the kiss for a moment to unlock the door and let Waverly enter before her. She walked through the door frame, instantly pulling Waverly in for more kissing. She kicked the door shut with her foot and proceeded to walk Waverly against the next best wall, eliciting a quiet moan.

Pressing her weight against Waverly, she let her hands wander down to her ass and a little further down before lifting her up like she weighed nothing.

Waverly gasped at the sensation, instinctively wrapping her legs around Nicole's hips.  
Waverly let her lips wander along Nicole's jaw and gently bit her shoulder before growing frustrated with all the clothes still on Nicole's body.

She started to unbutton Nicole's shirt and gave up midway. She felt like there wasn't enough time, it didn't go quick enough. She needed to feel Nicole's skin now, so she simple ripped the rest of the shirt open, buttons flying everywhere for housekeeping to find later.

‘I liked that shirt,’ Nicole said breathlessly, but not really caring.  
‘It had too many buttons. Don't wear shirts with too many buttons,’ Waverly explained before diving back to the curve of Nicole's neck.

Nicole felt Waverly's teeth and tongue and hissed in sweet pain. She pulled off the wall and carried Waverly towards the bed. She loved the passion and urgency Waverly was showing but this was not an airplane and they had all night. She wanted to take her time, she wanted to learn everything about Waverly's body, every reaction, every touch and every movement.

She carefully set down the other woman on the bed and crawled on top of her, scooting her further towards the headboard.

Waverly was still frantically trying to get Nicole's shirt off her shoulders when Nicole took her by the wrists and pinned them down over Waverly's head.  
Nicole hovered over the other woman, looking deep into her eyes. Waverly's eyes were dripping with desire but there was something behind that, something a lot more stable and patient and Nicole waited, not moving an inch.  
Waverly didn't break their eye contact. She was too entranced by the intimacy of the moment.

When Nicole was sure her message was received loud and clear, she bent down and kissed Waverly. This was a completely different kiss, though. It didn't hold any less passion but it was slower, gentler, more delicate. It came with a promise of so much more than the pure physical attraction that had them clinging to each other moments ago.

Nicole still had Waverly's arms pinned down as she slowly moved her lips along the smaller woman's jawline and down her throat until she was stopped by Waverly's wooly jumper.

Nicole sat back up pulling Waverly with her to sit in her lap. She smiled.  
‘May I?’ Nicole asked and softly tugged at Waverly's jumper.  
‘Yes, please,’ Waverly nodded as she licked her bottom lip.

Instead of just freeing Waverly of the garment, Nicole pushed her hands underneath it and let her hands travel up Waverly's warm skin along her sides, taking the wooly softness with her. Eventually, Waverly lifted her arms so Nicole could pull off the unwanted item of clothing.

To even the playing field, Waverly gently pushed Nicole's shirt down her shoulders. She left it to Nicole to get rid of it completely and rather leant forward to softly dip her tongue in the indentation just above Nicole's collarbone. The redhead shuddered and made quick work of her shirt.

She put one hand on the side of Waverly's face, tenderly running her thumb over her cheek before leaning into another kiss. Her other hand had travelled behind Waverl's back to open her bra.

‘Show-off,’ Waverly whispered and Nicole laughed quietly.  
‘Maybe,’ she smirked.  
That smirk was rapidly replaced with an expression of awe as she took a look at the topless woman in her lap.

‘Fuck, you're beautiful,’ Nicole cursed without thinking. Waverly just gave her a devilish grin before reaching behind Nicole's back to get her just as topless.

Waverly hummed her appreciation as she gently let the tips of her fingers wander along Nicole's breasts, enjoying every little hitch of breath, every gasp and shudder she drew out of the other woman. Waverly was completely entranced by the slight definition of Nicole's abs.

NIcole couldn't take it any more and bent down to softly suck on one of Waverly's nipples, while they both fell back onto the sheets. Waverly's groans and gasps only spurring her on.

She travelled all over Waverly's chest and down towards her flat, smooth stomach. No inch was spared careful inspection by Nicole's lips. Waverly's skin was so soft she almost believed that this was all a dream.

Waverly had closed her eyes, focusing entirely on the movements of Nicole‘s hands and tongue. Her breathing got heavier, the further down she felt her move.

Nicole was so turned on by the sensual sounds Waverly was making that she almost forgot her resolve to take her time. There was a fire inside of her that was threatening to consume her whole. 

She arrived at the high waist of Waverly's jeans and looked up to meet Waverly's eyes.  
‘Is it ok if I…’ she began but was interrupted by Waverly pulling her back up to get a better look at her. Waverly searched for something in Nicole's eyes and the redhead was relieved to see her find it.

‘You know, you don't have to ask my permission for everything. I appreciate your concern for consent, but there is no need. I'm completely yours, do whatever you want with me. I trust you,’ Waverly spoke quietly and the sincerity of her words took Nicole's breath away. She nodded and crushed her lips down on Waverly's.

Her hands wandered back down to Waverly's jeans and made quick work of the button and zipper before she sat up on her own legs to pull off the offending item of clothing. Waverly used the opportunity to open Nicole's jeans and pulled them down.

Waverly laid back and let her legs fall open. Nicole saw Waverly's tiny excuse for underwear completely soaked and couldn't hold back any longer. She pulled them down to see Waverly fully naked and on display just for her. Waverly made it clear with a pointed look that she wanted Nicole to get rid of her underwear too and Nicole complied before crawling back up on top of Waverly for yet another soul shattering kiss. She pressed their bodies together and Waverly couldn't help but moan at the sensation of feeling Nicole completely naked on top of her.

Instinctively, she bend one of her legs only to find her thigh right between Nicole's legs. Nicole groaned and rolled her hips in hope for a little more friction.

Waverly felt just how wet Nicole was and she had barely even touched her. She couldn't wait to find out just how wet she could get Nicole to be. But for now she was content to let Nicole be in control and enjoy the attention that set her skin alight and made the throbbing between her legs worse by the minute.  
By now she was sure Nicole didn't even need to touch her. In fact, she was convinced one of her eager looks of devotion and desire would be enough to completely unravel her. 

She got no chance to test her theory though, because before she knew it, Nicole had set course due south again. Just as Waverly thought she was about to get some relief, Nicole took a quick break to nip at the soft skin of Waverly's hips. Nicole sat up and lifted one of Waverly's legs before slowly starting to kiss her way up from Waverly's knee along the inside of her thigh. 

Waverly's legs were trembling with arousal and anticipation. Nicole felt it and gave up. There was no way she could bring herself to build up more tension without snapping completely.

When her mouth had arrived at the top of Waverly's inner thigh she simply continued and ran her tongue through Waverly's more than ready centre. Waverly moaned loudly, unable to contain herself. For some reason she had thought it would make it better to feel Nicole exactly where she was right now but she now realised that was a foolish assumption.

Nicole lapped and probed at Waverly’s entrance, not able to believe how intoxicating she was. She needed more, she wanted in deeper and so that's where she went. She let her tongue slip inside Waverly as far as she possibly could and it was heaven.

Waverly's breathing had grown erratic and her moans were growing louder. The sounds Waverly was making combined with her taste and scent made Nicole light-headed. How did she get so lucky to find this woman? How did she deserve this?

Nicole pushed aside all doubts and closed her mouth over Waverly's clit. Licking and sucking and playing with her, all the while listening to the incredible noises Waverly made. She was amazed by how uninhibited Waverly was about her pleasure.

Nicole had to steady Waverly's hips to be able to continue her mission. She upped her pace and that was more than enough for Waverly to positively melt underneath her. Nicole heard her moan her name over and over like a prayer before she simply could not form words anymore and resolved to almost primal sounds of ecstasy. Nicole didn't let up and when she felt Waverly's orgasm wane, she let two of her fingers slip inside her, eliciting the exact reaction she had hoped for: Prolonging Waverly's pleasure.

Waverly had never experienced an orgasm this intense and this long. She felt nothing but Nicole who was trying to help her calm down gently. In that moment she knew she'd never want to sleep with anyone else in her life but she also knew that it was way too early to tell Nicole. So instead, she pulled her up and attempted to convey all of her feelings with a kiss.  
By the sounds of it, it worked. Nicole moaned quietly into the kiss.

When they broke their kiss, Nicole looked at Waverly with those big puppy eyes again.  
‘Was that ok? Are you ok?’ she asked.  
‘You are kidding me?’ Waverly looked at Nicole and took her face in both her hands, ‘This was an incredible, earth-shattering, supernova of an orgasm and you ask me if it was ok?’  
Nicole blushed. She was no fool, of course she knew Waverly had enjoyed herself but she liked to make sure and certainly had had no idea of the extent of it.

‘Come here, you idiot,’ Waverly said and pulled her idiot closer before locking lips with her.  
Nicole had almost already forgotten again what they had just talked about.

Waverly flipped them over and breathed into Nicole's ear, ‘Two can play this game. My turn.’  
She nipped at Nicole's ear before giving special attention to a spot of soft skin just underneath said ear, when she realised that it seemed to be one of Nicole's more sensitive areas.

Waverly could feel Nicole's body was already tighter than a bowstring. She hadn't forgotten how wet Nicole had been on Waverly's thigh a good while ago. She could imagine Nicole's clit had to be throbbing by now but she wouldn't give in so easily.

Hearing the pace of Nicole's breath and feeling how fast her pulse was going with her tongue on her throat, made it very hard for Waverly to not take pity on the beautiful redhead squirming underneath her.

Nicole grabbed the sheets for something to hold on to and flexed the muscles in her arms, moaning loudly when Waverly's mouth connected with one of her nipples.

She was helpless and at Waverly's mercy but there was nowhere else she'd rather be. She was ready to give Waverly everything she had to give, everything she was, desperate for her to take it.

Every touch she felt on her skin, however light, brought her closer to the abyss she longed for. Waverly's hands were dancing along her ribs before returning to her breasts.  
Nicole lost every feeling for time and space. She felt Waverly everywhere at once and it still wasn't enough.

Waverly dipped her tongue into Nicole's belly button and felt the muscles of her stomach twitch.

Waverly could feel how open Nicole was for her. She took a moment to contemplate the picture in front of her. The trust she saw almost made her tear up.  
The woman was vulnerable, defenseless and the most exquisite sight she'd ever seen. Her red hair spread over the pillows, her hands still holding on to the sheets, her whole body vibrating with anticipation.

Nicole opened her eyes to see what was going on and found Waverly with a look of pure adoration on her face.

‘What?’ she managed between breaths.  
‘Nothing. I just think I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life. You're like sunset and sunrise all rolled into one. Completely breathtaking,’ Waverly simply said as if it was a known fact of life.  
Nicole blushed and buried her face in one of the pillows.  
‘No, don't hide. Please,’ Waverly said and gently turned Nicole's head before kissing her soundly.

Nicole could tell something had shifted between them. She couldn't put her finger on it just yet but she was 100% sure she liked it. She didn't have much time to contemplate though.

Waverly had turned her around and found Nicole's weak spot. Her back. The sensation of Waverly's lips, tongue and hair caressing her pushed Nicole into overdrive.  
Her breathing got laboured and she could hear herself become even more vocal than before.  
‘Don't stop making those sounds. They're such a turn on,’ Waverly whispered between kisses. If Nicole had not been so far gone, she would have noticed the reverence in Waverly’s voice.

Her fingers were still exploring freely and had taken to making their way up from the back of Nicole's knees to her ass. Nicole hadn't known just how much teasing she could take. Waverly had crossed that line ages ago.

‘Please,’ she whimpered. As hard as it was, Waverly pretended not to hear and gently bit one of Nicole's buttocks. After inhaling sharply, Nicole tried again, ‘P…please.’ She knew this time Waverly must've heard her but there was no reaction. Or at least none that would lead to her release. Waverly on the other hand pulled all self-control she had left together. She couldn't believe she had Nicole begging for mercy.  
‘Please,’ she whined louder when Waverly's mouth had started to suck passionately on part of her inner thigh.

In a feat of sheer willpower, Nicole turned herself on her back again. ‘For all that's good in this world, Waverly, if you won't do it, I will fucking do it myse…’  
Nicole never got to finish her sentence. She didn't even remember how to speak when Waverly's mouth connected with her clit. She completely lost herself, not sure if she was lying in a bed or falling of a cliff. All she knew was Waverly and how wonderful it felt to have her with her on this trip.

After an amount of time Nicole was unable to define, she felt Waverly climb up to her and wrap her arms around her shivering body. She didn't feel cold. Must be the aftershocks of this overwhelming orgasm, Nicole concluded and drew Waverly as close as she possible could before opening her eyes to find Waverly's. There were tears in the woman's eyes.  
Nicole lifted an arm to gently wipe them away.

‘What's going on?’  
Waverly shook her head, ‘I don't even know. I think I might have emotional and sensory overload.’  
Nicole held Waverly's head and kissed away all tears.  
‘I can't ever let you go after this. You know that, right?’ Waverly whispered as if she were afraid to disturb the silence.  
‘I was hoping you wouldn't.’ Nicole answered honestly.  
She turned Waverly around, wrapping her arms around her from behind. They were facing the floor to ceiling windows of the room, giving them an incredible view over the city.  
‘Look, the sun is rising already. I've lost every sense of time tonight.’  
Waverly turned back around to face Nicole.  
‘I don't care about the sun, I'd rather look at you.’


End file.
